vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pit
|-|Base= |-|With the Three Sacred Treasures= |-|Great Sacred Treasure= Summary Pit was a young angel boy trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the imprisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission to defeat the Lord of the Underworld, Medusa and save Skyworld. He eventually succeeds, becoming the leader of Palutena's army and returning to the action to defeat Medusa once more before going on to eventually defeat Hades, the one who revived Medusa, with the help of the Great Sacred Treasure produced by Dyntos and Dark Pit, his darker clone created by the Mirror of Truth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B, potentially higher | 6-C Name: Pit Origin: Kid Icarus Age: Apparently looks like a teenager (14-16); more than 25 years old (as old as his game series). Classification: Angel, Leader of Palutena's Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reactions and Durability, Limited Flight (needs Palutena´s help), expert in any kind of close combat weapon, Magic, Can survive in space, Immortality (Type 2), Light Manipulation, Capable of breaking the fourth wall. Attack Potency: City level (he is as strong as Palutena. He could also kill her according to Word of God and the fight against her while she was controlled by the Chaos Kin) | City level, potentially higher | Island level (destroyed the Aurum hive; damaged and almost killed Hades who decimated kilometric extensions of terrain with ease) Speed: At least Hypersonic+. Possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (He can run faster than a lighting bolt). At least FTL+ flight speed (He flew out of the solar system in seconds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: City level (Took a beating from Palutena) | City level, potentially higher | At least Mountain level (Took a beating from Hades) Stamina: High, rarely tires and is shown to fight off armies of monsters, aliens, and forces of nature without tiring. He is also a big eater and can quickly replenish his stamina with food. Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, Several hundred meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Palutena's Bow, many other weapons Intelligence: Excitable and childish, but an incredibly skilled fighter with over twenty years of experience. He is knowledgeable about Nintendo's other properties (mentioning Metroids and Super Smash Bros.) and can instantly pick up and learn to wield the variety of weapons he finds on his journeys. Weaknesses: Unable to fly without the help of a Goddess (Usually Palutena), loves hot springs and is easily distracted by them. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Special Attack: Pit can summon hundreds of arrows of light, tornadoes, or lightning out of thin air and bombard all his enemies in a massive radius. * Powers: Pit can use Powers in battles for different effects like shooting massive lasers, turning enemies into eggplants, barriers, boosting his speed, strength or durability, etc. But every power has a time limit on its use and a limited number of uses. Key: Pit (Base) | Pit w/Three Sacred Treasures | Pit w/The Great Sacred Treasure Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Angels Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Kid Icarus Category:Staff Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 6